who we are now
by theSparKILLER
Summary: Futuristic story set in 2015 for a Degrassi alumni fundraiser . contains characters from different seasons. Main focus is Owen Milligan and his wife Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in 2025 at a Degrassi alumni fundraiser to try and save different programs within the school. It will include characters from the original Degrassi Jr High to present day. It also will have some new characters because let's face it these things happen when people go to University and out in the real world. It mainly focuses around owen Milligan and his family and how much people have changed over the years some for the better some not so much. On that note I don't own anything Degrassi related or else 14b would be airing,

Owen would still be a cast member, and the whole Drew and Clare thing would of never happened!

Chapter 1: Owen and Lilly

June 21, 2025. 9am the Milligan bedroom in Toronto Canada.

Lilly's POV

What about this one Owen? I said showing a picture. Owen? Hello? I'm sorry beautiful he said scooting over the edge of the bed and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. You have no reason to be this worried about the alumni weekend. I said returning a kiss to my husband. Lil, you didn't know me in high school… I was a total dick to put it mildly. I fought, I harassed people, I even threw a transgender kid in to a window. He said putting his head in his hands. Owen! You have changed! If people can't see what a wonderful husband, father, teacher, and coach you've became they aren't worth our time. I said raising my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Owen knew that look all too well from his wife of 10 years, he slowly leaned in to kiss her with more passion than he had in along time. The kiss was quickly disrupted as 4 little girls with blonde curls, big blue eyes came charging in their bedroom. Mommy, Daddy we are packed for grandma and grandpas the oldest Milligan daughter declared. Wonderful Molly! Owen said while picking up his daughter and tickling her. Daddy, when will Uncle Tris get to grandmas? Sabrina, he should be there soon. Owen answered placing a kiss in her curls. Mommy, I don't want to go said the smallest one with tears flowing down her cheek. Paisley, we will get you all in the morning and then Daddy and I have fun filled day planned! I said while rocking my baby girl and stroking her cheek. Owen noticed Kendall our 4 year old quietly looking at one of his year books from Degrassi. Kendy bring me the book and I'll show you what Daddy looked like in high school. He said, and she quickly jumped on his lap with the book. Owen, skimmed the pages and found an Ice Hounds page. There is your Daddy and his hockey team. I told the girls and rubbing Owen's arm. Daddy! Where's mommy's picture? Paisley asked. I didn't meet your mommy till University. Mommy went to a different high school. Owen told our girls as they giggled. Now, go get your shoes on and we will head to grandmas soon. He told the girls and they quickly ran down the hall except for the youngest Paisley who fiddled with the hem of her skirt still crying softly not wanting to spend the night away from her parents. Oh, honey do you think she'll be out of this clingy stage soon? I asked while rubbing my 5month baby bump. She'll be fine! Owen said while placing soft kisses on my bump.

Owen's POV

4 little girls strapped in car seats, with sippy cups in hand as Lilly started a princess movie for them to watch during the 30 minute drive to my parents house.I looked over at my beautiful wife with her long blonde curls that hit right about her waist, her bangs that were cut straight above her huge Safire eyes, her dimples when she smiled and that beautiful glow she had when she was with child or in this case with children. As we had found out earlier in the week she was carrying twins this go round. They were unable to tell the gender of the babies during the ultrasound, I have my hopes set on a boy or two. As I glanced in the back seat I knew I would gladly take a dozen more daughters. My girls are my world. Early into Lilly and my relationship we both knew we wanted to have a large family and in 10 years of marriage we had welcomed 4 beautiful girls. Molly Rose was our first she was born two weeks past her due date. I never felt more proud as I held the 8lb 7oz little girl in my arms. Sabrina Jolene was born 2 years later and decided to show up almost two months early giving us one of the biggest scares of our lives needing to be in the NICU for six weeks for lung development. 2Years later Kendall Grace showed up right on time and the 7lb little girl seemed to be the most patient child ever, and continues to be to this day. Six months after Kendall arrived Lilly had went to the doctor to be treated for what we thought was the flu only to find out Lilly was 8weeks pregnant with Paisley Olivia. She was our surprise, and probably the hardest of Lilly's pregnancies to date. We thought we'd take a break before adding to our family but on our 10th wedding anniversary and a trip to NYC for Lilly's book release a beautiful dinner, Lilly's slinky silver dress, few bottles of wine and an uninterrupted night of passion we are where we are today expecting #'s 5 & 6 to team Milligan. My thoughts were interrupted when Lilly asked me to pull over so she could run into the pharmacy and pick up a ginger ale to soothe her stomach. She hadn't had morning sickness much durning this pregnancy however car rides made her queasy. Before, she got out she gave me a kiss and said how did I get so lucky. I smiled and told her I was the lucky one. I truly was for Lilly and the girls are my everything. A few minutes later Lilly arrived carrying a bag from the pharmacy and we were back on our way. As we pulled into my parents drive I noticed my brother had already arrived as I unloaded our van and my mom came out and scopped up Paisley knowing Lilly couldn't lift her my hands were filled with overnight bags. Thanks mom I said. Lilly, said she's been extra clingy and difficult the last few weeks I figured you could use hand. Mom replied. We walked into my parents and I took the girls things into my old room. 8 years since Molly was born and it was still weird to me to see my old room painted pink, with dolls and frills everywhere. There was no denying my girls were complete girly girls from hair bows, to dresses to glittery little shoes. My dad snuck up behind me and knocked me out of trance. How's my boy he said smacking me on the back? I heard you had and ultrasound this past week any luck were welcoming a future hockey player in a few months? Lilly and I will tell you our news soon. I said with a smile. Oh, I like the sound of that… sounds like a boy to me he said walking away chuckling to himself. Mom and Lilly were sitting at the table with girls with glasses of iced tea talking when I returned, I poured a drink and joined them just as dad and Tris came in the room. I hear you have news to tell us Lilly my dad said sitting down . Tris said Not before uncle Tris showers his lovely nieces with presents! Presents! The girls shrieked in unison! They each kissed Tris on the cheek and continued to rip the glittery paper… Tristen! Those are American Girl Dolls! Lilly shouted. Tris smiled. aren't those like $100 each? You just bought four, that's way too much to spend. Lilly protested. Now, I pass that store every day on my way to work in New York and I don't get to see my girls very often… I'm their uncle and allowed to spoil them. Tris continued. Lilly looked at me shook her head. I had no idea what the dolls were, but Lilly had grew up in the states and knew a lot about them including just how pricey they were and how every little girl age 5-12 dreamed of owning one. I guess they were a huge deal. My dad got up and handed me a small gift bag. Now Owen said you have news from your ultrasound he said looking at Lilly. I didn't have to open it I knew it contained a tiny Maple Leaves jersey. We had recieved 4 others in the past every time we had the a 5 months ultrasound. I opened it and looked at Lilly and we both started laughing. Well? mom said . I smiled at Lilly and looked at my parents who were about to jump out of their seats in anticipation. I continued well, mom, dad you see theres a problem with this jersey… mom interrupts, another girl! She shouted! You see the problem is we need two jerseys. Twins! She shouted! Yes, I said kissing my beautiful wife on the cheek. However, they were unable to determine the gender… so, the only thing we know is we're having two healthy babies. This calls for celebration! Dinner out on me next weekend my father declared! You can't deny he's a proud grampy. Tris stated a bit snarky. We're all proud I shot back at Tris. Pulling my lovely wife into an embrace!

Lilly's POV

We left my in-laws around 1pm Paisley had fell asleep for her nap so Owen and I knew it would be easier to sneek away while she was sound asleep on her grandpas lap. The other 3 girls were playing with their dolls with Uncle Tris. He was so good to them, spoiling them every chance he could. Tris, we will see you tonight! I said as I hugged him goodbye. Oh, yes you will and it will be fab. He replied. Owen opened the van door for me and helped me step up to my seat before getting in the drivers side. I really couldn't ask for a more caring, loving husband, and it was almost unbelievable the stories he told me about when he was in high school and how much of a bully he was. I had never seen this in him not one bit. Owen, and I had met in 2014 while we both attended TU. My friend had dragged me to a hockey game after I had lost my mother and younger sister to a car accident that left me alone in this world. It was probably my darkest time. I had lost my father several years before at age 15. He was in the U.S. Army and never returned from a mission over seas, his plane was shot down and there were no survivors. My mother, Rose had moved my sister Molly and me back to Canada so she could be near her friends to help her get our lives back together. At the hockey game I really felt out of place, I was still mourning and would of rather been back in my Apartment drinking a bottle of rum alone than spending time with a huge crowd of people. Our seats were right by the penalty box and I noticed every time a certain dark haired, blue eyed boy would go in he'd smile and stare. There was something that mesmerized me about his kind smile. About his 3rd time in he knocked on the plexy glass to get my attention and screamed "meet me at the after party!" it was the first time I smiled in weeks as I waited at a small table at bar close to campus for the TU hockey team to arrive to celebrate and I could talk to him. 4 hours and a few shots later I was walking in my small apartment with Owen Milligan. It was a heated moment with passionate kisses, clothes flying, and Owen! God he was beautiful. The next morning I woke up with a bit of a hangover to an empty bed. My heart about dropped when I woke to see him there with coffee. I had never had a one night stand before and hooking up with a random guy after a hockey game was new to me. However he stayed with me the entire day. We talked and really got to know a lot about each other. As backwards as our relationship was it had always felt right. I knew loved Owen a short time later when he refused to let me spend the holidays alone. We stayed with his parents and younger brother and they treated me like family. As hard as that Christmas was without the Owen andhis family i would of probably slipped into a deep depression. They honestly saved me from a dark period. It was New Years when I realized I was pregnant. Owen took the news well. He asked me to marry him a few days later, we announced it to his family the engagement the following weekend. We had decided on a very small wedding on Valentine's Day. Mainly his family and a few close friends. Three days after our announcement was the most horrific day of our lives I woke at 2am in a pool of blood. I woke up Owen having a panic attack . Owen carried me to the car and ran me into ER in his arms. 2 hours, several doctors, and an ultrasound to see our baby had no heartbeat I was rushed in for a DNC. Owen and I didn't talk much for the next two days even though he never left my side. We both were just in a zombie state with puffy red eyes. We never let each other see the other one cry even though it was apparent we both had been. It was around midnight on the second post op day while we were both pretending to be watching some made for t.v. movie when I looked at him and said, " you're off the hook you don't have to marry me now." His eyes about popped out of his head he grabbed me by my shoulders and said, " I didn't ask you because you were pregnant! It did help give me the courage, but I asked because I'm in LOVE with YOU! The only way I won't continue with this wedding is because you don't feel the same about me as I do about you!" On Valentine's we said our vows and have been happy ever since. Now, we've had our ups and downs, but at the end of the day we are in love. My memories were soon disrupted when Owen had said we had arrived at the restaurant to meet with a few of his Degrassi Alumni for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

It's not like Owen and Lilly to be late, Alli and Jenna it's to be expected ! I stated while pacing around our table. Clare, calm down it's just lunch and they're 5 minutes late. Eli said taking my hand and pulling me into my seat beside him. I still can't believe you guys hang out with Owen Milligan. Katie said from across the table. He's changed for the better, Lilly and the girls have changed him for the best. I said as I see my neighbors the Milligan's pull in the parking lot. I sent Alli and Jenna a quick text to remind them they are late and everyone is waiting on them. Owen and Lilly walk in and I start introducing everyone while Owen helps Lilly in her chair and takes a seat to the right of her next and to Jake. It was Katie, Jake , Marisol, Mo, Imogen, her friend Jordan, Connor, his friend Jessica, Owen, Lilly, Eli and myself. We were waiting on Alli and Jenna and their dates for the weekend who they've kept a big secret to me. I was just getting ready to suggest we start ordering when I heard the loud shrill squeals of Alli and Jenna Cllllllllllaaaaaaaarrrrrrrreeee! I turned to be attacked by hugs when I saw their surprise and I couldn't believe it. Johnny DiMarco and K.C. were there with my two bffs. What are you doing here? I asked the boys. They both laughed. Good to see you too Edwards! They said in unison. They all go to join the group at the table. Owen stood up to welcome his old friends and introduce Lilly. When K.C. grabbed Lilly in a big hug apparently they'd had both went to the same high school after K.C. had left Degrassi. Milligan you have great girl! he said patting Owen on the back. I know, I'm really lucky. So, you and Jenna? Owen said flashing K.C. a smile. We're working out our past to see if we have a future. K.C. said while pulling out Jenna's chair for her. I think we just met too young. Jenna said. DiMarco you and Backwoods? Owen asked Johnny. Just friends! Alli and Johnny answered together. The waitress came and took everyone's orders while everyone chatted about their careers, families, and just catching up in general. Eli talked about his latest independent film, my job as a publisher, and our children Adam, Aubrey, and Ava. Imogen talked about her boutique and plans to open a second location, and her engagement to Jordan . Jenna her career in Nashville. Katie & Jake her job at the law firm, his at Martin and Martin and of course the upcoming birth of their son my nephew Matthew. Mo was the owner of a up and coming club while Marisol waited tables and bartends. Connor is working at NASA and so does his girlfriend Jessica. Johnny was teaching English literature to at risk children. Alli was working for top pharmaceutical company. K.C. had become a social worker. Owen and Lilly both teaching at Degrassi Owen history and P.E. as well as coaching multiple sports. Lilly art and drama. They talked mainly about their girls. Omg Alli and Jenna said looking at all the pics of the Milligan girls and of mine and Eli's family. Jenna then passed around a picture of her and K.C. at Tyson's (Doug's) graduation. I can't believe it I said as K.C. held Jenna's hand and they both exhaled sadly. Katie broke the silence asking Owen and Lilly if they knew the sex of their new baby. Yes, Lilly you never told me what you found out last week. I chimed in. I say it's another girl and Clare thinks you're finally getting your boy. Eli said. Owen smiled at Lilly and jokingly asked if anyone else wanted to place a bet on the gender of baby Milligan? Next thing I knew Alli was writing down the gender productions and collecting cash for a pool. Katie had Lilly stand up and compare the way they were both carrying. Eli pulled out a $50 and handed it Alli put all this on one blonde haired, blue eyed girl. I couldn't let Eli show me up so I pulled out a hundred and said just to prove Eli wrong all this on one healthy bouncing baby boy and handed it to Alli. Alli said all bets are final and counted up the cash. So, Milligan let's hear what it is. Mo said. We don't know the gender yet. Owen said while the table broke out in a loud boo, but he he said while shushing the table THEY ARE BOTH HEALTHY! BOTH… TWINS! Imogen shouted. Many congratulations followed! As lunch arrived we went over different events that would be held that evening and Sunday. Since I was in charge of this event and had been planning it for over six months I was able to break things down for my volunteers. Tonight should go smoothly I told the group. Our goal is to raise enough money through donations so Degrassi can keep extra curricular activities. We were are all pretty diverse our years at Degrassi so we should have everything covered. I looked at my list : news paper, school garden, sports, art, drama, music, power squad, and the gifted program. Did I leave anything out? I asked scanning the crowd. No one made a sound… good then!


	3. Chapter 3

I believe I have fixed the spacing issues that have made my last two chapters look like a mass jumble of text.

Chapter 3:

6:45 PM Degrassi Gym for Alumni Fundraiser

Owens POV

We were all running like chickens with their heads cut off trying to please Clare with all her last minute changes. She could be so pushy and bossy, but everyone knew she meant well. We had 15 minutes left till everyone was to start arriving and Sav had just got there. He was providing the music for the evening. Mo and I had just finished unloading his equipment and were helping set everything up when Alli poked my shoulder. "Owen, Clare said she needed name tags and markers. Do you have them?" she asked. "Lilly has all of that stored in the art room." I replied scanning the room for my wife. "Great! Thanks Owen I'll get them from her." Alli said smiling and batting her eyebrows.

Lilly's POV

I could hear music pumping in the gym as I pulled my keys from my purse. Right about that time Alli came over to ask about name tags. I jiggled my keys and laughed " I was just going to get them. Do you mind lending me a hand?" I asked. "Of course." Alli said as we walked towards my art room. I unlocked the door and thanked Alli. "Owen would kill me if he knew I carried the awkward box." I giggled. She just smiled. "So, are you ready to meet all these crazy people?" Alli asked. "I guess." I said searching my supply closet for the box I knew should of been right in front, yet couldn't seem to find. "These paintings are amazing. Did you do these?" Alli asked as she took in my classroom. "Thank you. Painting is my escape." I told her. "If I was married to Owen I'd need an escape from reality to." Alli said with a snarky tone. I turned to her and furrowed my eyebrows. She just smiled played with the hem of her short pink dress. "Owen tells me he wasn't a very good guy in high school.'' I said. "I can definitely see he's changed. He really seems to be a good guy." Alli said. "Found it!" I said as Alli grabbed the box and we walked in silence back to the welcome table.

Jenna's POV

Degrassi Welcome table

"7 PM! I'm so excited!" Clare shrieked. Running to straighten Eli's tie. I couldn't help, but laugh. The doors were open and several people started walking in. I was working with Lilly Milligan at the welcome table for the first part of the event. Clare said we were the most welcoming people in her crew. "Welcome to Degrassi Alumni Evening Principal Simpson and Ms. Nelson! " Lilly welcomed our first guests. "Principal Simpson it's so great to see you!" I exclaimed as I jumped up to hug him. "Miss Middleton hows Nashville?" he replied. "It's great, but I think I'll be staying in Toronto. I really have missed it." I told him as he filled out a name tag. The truth was I had really missed K.C.

we were fairly steady welcoming people for about 30 mins. Then it slowed down, "oh Lilly, you need a name tag!" I said handing her a sharpie. "Thanks." she smiled. "Jenna, I hope you and K.C. can work things out. He never got over you!" Lilly said. "I never really got over him." I said blushing. Lilly handed me a pic from her purse it was of K.C. and a blonde girl at a prom. "This is my sister Molly she was in grade 9. K.C. took her to prom as friends." she said holding back tears. "My sister died 8 months later." she said. I had heard the story from K.C. after our lunch and Alli and I grilled him on details on Lilly. "I'm so sorry for your loss." I said as I patted Lilly on the arm. Our moment was cut short as someone walked up to the table and grabbed my clip board with guests who had arrived names. "Ahhh, good Owen is here!" the lady said. And quickly jotted her name down and grabbed a name tag. I looked at the list… Anya McPherson! Lilly, looked at me and I knew what she wanted even before she could get out the words. "Go, be with Owen." I said as she jumped up and headed through the gym doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N. I was thinking of doing a prequel to the this story about Owen and Lilly's lives. If anyone is reading this I would love input.

I'm thinking that this story will be about 5 more chapters . It all depends on getting all my random thoughts in order. I've been a bit ADD here lately and putting my ideas in text haven't been easy. On that note I hope those reading are enjoying this story.

Xoxo,

TheSparKILLER

Chapter 4:

Lilly's POV

I don't know what came over me. I was never one to jealous. I trusted Owen completely, and knew he'd never cheat. Maybe it was just pregnancy hormones… I'll I knew is I didn't trust Anya! Jenna, seemed to understand what I was thinking because she told me to go. I couldn't get out of my chair fast enough to find Owen.

I ran into Eli as soon as I opened the gym doors. "Eli, have you seen Owen? " I asked. "Last time I saw him he was with Dallas over by the silent auction tables." he replied. I quickly found my way through the crowd to the tables. There was my husband talking to several of the guys from his old hockey team the Ice Hounds.

"Dallas I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife Lilly." Owen said as I made my way to his side. Before I had a chance to say hello, there she was! Her arms quickly wrapped around Owen's waist. I wanted to punch her, I have never wanted to punch someone so much in my life. Owen's eye's were huge as he looked at me and slowly turned around. "Anya?" Owen said and he knitted his eye brows and and unhitched her hands from his torso. "Owen, you look so good. How have you been? I was hoping to see you. I've missed you so much." she said. As she spoke my jealousy turned to pitty . I noticed how hard she looked. I remember Owen telling me the biggest problem in their relationship had been Anya's cocaine addiction. I was probably one of the few people Owen had told the truth about their issues. Most thought they broke up due to Anya joining the army. I knew she never was able to pass the drug screen. Her family had put her in a rehab program, and she left after a few weeks. After she ran away from the rehab facility she ended up in jail for possession of cocaine. Owen said thats when he ended their relationship. Looking at Anya you could tell she was still an addict.

"Anya, I'd like you to meet my wife Lilly,." he said as he wrapped his arm around me. "Your wife." she said as she looked up and down. "Of course you're married, and you're going to have a child." Anya continued. "Going to be… my man's got a whole house full!" Dallas chuckled then slapped Owen on the shoulder. "Oh, wow!" Anya said her eye's were as big as dinner plates. Owen pulled out a picture from the pocket of his blazer. "Molly is 8, Sabrina is 6, Kendall is 4 and Paisley is turning 3 next week." Owen proudly told her as he showed off the picture. "They're beautiful. I would of never pegged you as a family man." Anya stated. "Well, you always did underestimate me." Owen chuckled pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head. "I guess it did… have you seen Sav?" she asked and quickly walked away. Owen, pulled me into a kiss and said, " do I detect some jealousy Lillianna Milligan? " I just smiled and shook my head


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No POV

9PM

took the podium. "Welcome Degrassi alumni, staff, and friends. Thank you all for being here this evening. It is an honor to see such a huge turn out. This school has been a huge part of my life I have been a student, a teacher, and principal. I am amazed and humbled by everyone's support, we are all here for help save the extra curricular activities here at Degrassi. Each year as the economy declines, so does our schools budget. I pulled together a group of students, alumni, staff, PTO, and community members to brainstorm ideas to help round out the curriculum for the next school year.

I'd like to take a moment and thank the people who are making tonight's events possible along with tomorrow's community block party. Clare Edwards-Goldsworthy alumni , Eli Goldsworthy alumni, Conner DeLorer alumni, Jenna Middleton alumni, Alli Bahndari alumni, Katie Martin alumni, Jake Martin alumni, Mo Mashcore alumni, Marisol Lewis-Mashcore alumni, Imogen Moreno alumni, Owen Milligan alumni and staff member, Lilly Milligan staff member, Maya Hollingsworth alumni and staff, Joey Jeremiah alumni, Caitlin Ryan alumni, Emma Nelson alumni, Gavin Mason alumni, Holly J. Sinclair-Coyne alumni, Sav Bahndari alumni and staff, Heidi Gwen staff member, and Marissa Volt PTO President. Please, give everyone a round of applause. In a half hour I will turn the stage over to my good friend Joey Jeremiah to announce the winners from the silent auctions. Please, get your bids in! "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clares POV

Sav cranked up the music and people flooded the dance floor. I was happy with the way the evening had turned out. As the music switched to a slow song Eli took my hand and led me out on the dance floor. "You have done a great job Goldsworthy!" Eli proclaimed. "You know there's even twinkling lights!" I replied and layed my head on Eli's shoulder. I was just enjoying my perfect moment with my husband, when someone tapped my shoulder. "I want the next dance baby Edwards." a voice said. I turned slowly to see none other than Peter Stone standing behind me. "PETER!" I screamed and embraced him in a hug. "It's good to see you too Clare! " Peter replied. Before I could get another word out, Peter told me he had a surprise and led Eli and I over to a table in the corner. "Clare, I believe you know my wife." he stated. "Darcy? I can't believe it… how, when, why didn't you contact me… I thought you were still in Africa!" I could barely control my excitement to see why sister after all this time. I embraced my sister, and it was at that moment my excitment turned to anger.

Darcy must of noticed my change of mood as she told me to sit and she would tell me everything. "Mom and dad sent my to Africa after my rape. I was disowned by them Clare! I have been back for years right after I turned 18. Dad even gave $50,000 to stay away and start a new life. I never knew if you'd reject me like they did. The longer I was away the harder it was for me to contact you. Peter and I married in 2012. We have two little boys Rylan and Jameson. They are 10 and 8. Clare, please don't hate me!" she said with tears in her eyes. "This is too much to take in." I said with pure anger in tone. "You're my sister… I'm nothing like our parent's and you know that! Damn it Darcy! You could of came to me! " I shouted. "Clare, calm down! This is your sister… the sister who you talk about every day… the sister you said you'd give anything to see again… here in front of you… and you act like this? You KNOW how you're parents are… " Eli said while grabbing my hands to stop them from shaking! He was right I hugged Darcy and we both broke down in tears


	7. Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Imogen's POV

The MC for the eveing Joey Jeremiah took the stage and started in on corny jokes. Jordan was playing around on her phone, completely mocking the whole evening. Imogen was starting to get frustrated. This behavior was nothing new from Jordan. Joey started in on the winners of the silent auction. Jordan was being very rude and she had enough quickly grabbing Jordan's phone… she was completely shocked to see that Jordan had been sexting with someone named Alex. That was all it took for Imogen to calmly say "leave, and pack up your belongings from my house . I will be home tomorrow morning and you better be gone!"

Jordan left the table and walked over to a dark haired woman standing by the buffet table and whispered in her ear and they both took off. Imogen was a bit relieved to be free of Jordan. She had known deep down that Jordan wasn't right for. In fact out of all the men and women she had dated only one had a special place in her heart. No matter how many times she would try to stuff those feelings in a box and put them on a rocket to the moon, it seemed that rocket never took flight. However that was many years ago, and no one had heard from her love since graduation. Her thoughts we're interrupted.

Joey, was reading off the winner for the custom dress from Imogen Imagination Dress Boutique . "And with a record bid of $25,000… the winner is… Miss Fiona Coyne! Congratulations Miss Coyne!" Joey read with great excitement. Imogen's eyes quickly scanned the room, her heart was about to pump out of her chest, wgen Declan walked over and handed Imogen his phone.. "Hello." she said with a shaky voice. "Immy! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it this weekend, but I'm so happy I won one of your designs… I'm planning a trip to Toronto in about three weeks, do you think you can fit in an old friend for a design session? maybe even dinner." Fiona said with confidence. "Fiona, of course! " Imogen said with a huge smile. The two said their goodbyes and she handed Declan back his phone. She spent the rest of the evening with a huge smile on her face thinking that maybe she could rekindle the passion they had back in their days at Degrassi


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma's POV

It had been 10 years since I returned to Degrassi. 17 years since Spinner and I had got married on a drunken whim. 5 years since Manny and I had been in the same room, when we flew to L.A. for her and Jay's wedding. I was so excited to see her so excited that my head had been in the clouds the entire night.

Last I heard was they had decided to drive and were running late, but if they didn't hurry they'd miss the entire fundraiser.

"Em, I just talked to the sitter the kids are fine and fast asleep." Spinner said. "Wonderful!" I replied. "I'll try Jay again, they have to be close." Spinner said pulling his phone back out. My eyes scanned the room… "where are they!" I muttered to myself. I'm feeling like a 3 year old waiting on Santa. I heard Spin laughing as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Well?" I asked with so much anticipation in my voice. "Well, what?" he said playing dumb. "GAVIN!" I said as I playfully smacked his shoulder. "10 minutes babe, Jay said it would be 10 minutes! " he laughed while rubbing his shoulder.

Manny's POV

"Jay, please hurry up I have to pee!" I said. "We have stopped every 5 minutes for you to use the bathroom! " Jay retorted. " next time you get to be pregnant!" I screamed. "So, there gets to be a next time?" Jay said wiggling his eyebrows. "You're lucky I love you so much." I laughed as we pulled in the parking lot, and I rushed into the building to make it to the wash room. Jay was still in the car, I'm sure all he saw was a purple blur as I took off.

Jay was waiting on me when I got out of the washroom. I could hear music coming from the gym, Jay put is arms around my waist as we walked in. It wasn't long till I saw Emma. "Emmmmmm!"I squealed, embracing her in a hug. Spiner and Jay bumbed fists as Emma and jumped up and down hugging. "Manny! You're pregnant! " Emma proclaimed in a high voice. " seven months." Jay said with a sly smile. "Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked puzzled. "I wanted to surprise you, that's why we drove… my doctor wasn't comfortable letting me fly." I said. "Em, Spin… we want to ask you to be her godparents." Jay said. Emma was in tears nodding her head yes. Spinner, just patted Jay on the back and said, "of course man!" "there's one more thing… we'd like to name her Emma!" I said starting to get emotional, Emma's tears continued flow as she hugged me


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Owen's POV

The night was winding down, I had Lilly embraced on the dance floor. She looked at me with those big baby blues and smiled as I kissed her for head. I couldn't help, but wonder where my brother had been. I had only seen him for a brief moment earlier in the evening. Maya had approached us, "sorry to bother you, but have you seen Miles?" she asked. "Not recently." Lilly said. "Last time I saw him he was talking to Tris…" I told Maya. Then it hit me! Miles, had been Tristan's first real boyfriend. My brother wouldn't try anything stupid… would he? I pondered that thought as Maya thanked us and walked away looking like she'd lost her puppy.

"Lil, when was the last time you saw Tris? " I asked. "It was early in the evening." she said.

"I've got to find him" I told Lilly as I took off down the hallway. My memory going back to the last time I walked these hallways looking for Tris. When Luke Baker thought it would be funny to lock the gay kid in a storage room. Tris just about missed starring in "Romeo and Jules ". As angry as I was about everything that was the first time Tris and I really connected as brothers. I was brought back into reality when I about ran smack into Maya. She had tears running down her face. I knew Miles had never really been faithful, to Tristen or Maya. I had no idea what to expect. I hoped that Tris knew better than to mess around with a married man, but Tris was still very immature and selfish.

"This seems familiar " Maya said. "Us searching the hallway together?" I replied and she nodded. I opened the door to the storage closet slowly and hit the lights. There they were with shirts off and embraced in a passionate kiss. "MILES!" Maya exclaimed as she ran out crying. "FUCK!" Miles screamed and took off after her. "Tris! What were you thinking! " I screamed! "I wasn't !" he said giggling fixing the buttons on his shirt. "You really think this is funny? He's married… Tris DAMN IT!" I yelled. "Whoa, calm down Owen… it was his idea. Plus, he left me for that Maya bitch so I consider this payback! " Tris laughted. "If you weren't my brother…" I shouted. "What you'd beat me up? Let everyone remember what a douche bag Owen Milligan was? " he scoffed. " You know what Tris, I don't even know who you are anymore!" I said as I walked away


	10. Chapter 10

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

Owen's POV

The night was winding down, I had Lilly embraced on the dance floor. She looked at me with those big baby blues and smiled as I kissed her for head. I couldn't help, but wonder where my brother had been. I had only seen him for a brief moment earlier in the evening. Maya had approached us, "sorry to bother you, but have you seen Miles?" she asked. "Not recently." Lilly said. "Last time I saw him he was talking to Tris…" I told Maya. Then it hit me! Miles, had been Tristan's first real boyfriend. My brother wouldn't try anything stupid… would he? I pondered that thought as Maya thanked us and walked away looking like she'd lost her puppy.

"Lil, when was the last time you saw Tris? " I asked. "It was early in the evening." she said.

"I've got to find him" I told Lilly as I took off down the hallway. My memory going back to the last time I walked these hallways looking for Tris. When Luke Baker thought it would be funny to lock the gay kid in a storage room. Tris just about missed starring in "Romeo and Jules ". As angry as I was about everything that was the first time Tris and I really connected as brothers. I was brought back into reality when I about ran smack into Maya. She had tears running down her face. I knew Miles had never really been faithful, to Tristen or Maya. I had no idea what to expect. I hoped that Tris knew better than to mess around with a married man, but Tris was still very immature and selfish.

"This seems familiar " Maya said. "Us searching the hallway together?" I replied and she nodded. I opened the door to the storage closet slowly and hit the lights. There they were with shirts off and embraced in a passionate kiss. "MILES!" Maya exclaimed as she ran out crying. "FUCK!" Miles screamed and took off after her. "Tris! What were you thinking! " I screamed! "I wasn't !" he said giggling fixing the buttons on his shirt. "You really think this is funny? He's married… Tris DAMN IT!" I yelled. "Whoa, calm down Owen… it was his idea. Plus, he left me for that Maya bitch so I consider this payback! " Tris laughted. "If you weren't my brother…" I shouted. "What you'd beat me up? Let everyone remember what a douche bag Owen Milligan was? " he scoffed. " You know what Tris, I don't even know who you are anymore!" I said as I walked away.

A/N this should be the last chapter… please, check out my newest story "We Found Love In A Hopeless Place " it's kind of a prequel to this story. It's the story of Owen and Lilly. Milligan.

Chapter 10

Lilly's POV

It was over Clare and Alli were totally up donations. The rest of us were sitting at a table relaxing and unwinding. "Seriously! Maya threw a fake boob at you?" I said laughing. "Yep, told me it was the most action I'd get that year. Saddest part is she was right!" Owen smiled. "What about the time Conner and I pretend to have a lovers quarrel on the football field… the other team freaked out!" Mo laughed. "Owen, wasn't pleased about us going off grid." Conner said. " Hey, we won! So, it wasn't too bad." Owen said. "What about the

time you tried to pay me $50 to service you in the boiler room." Alli said giving Owen a vindictive look. "I was an ass hole. I am sorry Alli." Owen said looking at the floor. "At least it got you a new nick name Alli." Eli said. "What, I thought backwoods was perfect… why did you have to go and change your nick name Alli?" "Ugh! You boys never change." Alli protested. "Well, I think Owen has changed. " I said gripping Owen's hand. "Eli's changed to. No wrecking cars into walls, no burning scripts on stage." Clare said. "Oh, contraire… only because I finally got the girl," Eli said kissing Clare.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time rehashing old memories …. I stood up and everything fell dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Want more? look for it in "We Found Love In A Hopeless Place " chapters updated often


End file.
